


Playing With labels

by UltimaOblivion



Category: WolfPack Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Reunions, she mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: She had almost lost him.Fucking asshole





	Playing With labels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Just a drabble I spat out when i was in a mood. Enjoy

He was the most infuriating man she had ever met.

This much, requiem knew to be true. You could sit there and tell her all the sweet little lies that she knew that his family, (His family, she marveled with a breath of relief) would whisper in defence of their long lost cub.

_He’s just trying to protect you_

_He only wanted to save you_

_You’re his home, he did what he had to to keep you safe, to save you._

They would all jump to his rescue if he even so much as whimpered, but they never told the truth about him, they never told the Truth about Carson Dhouti.

“Just who do You think you are?” The words were snarled past red bitten lips, her blue eyes locked on his fame as he filled the doorway with bruised skin and a weak smile. Her body shook, every inch of her alight with rage as she stepped forward, small steps nothing to the thud his could make but damned if she didn’t see him flinch slightly at the sound of her angry stomp.

There was a bitter and grime satisfaction in it, in seeing the strong wolf bend at the waves of her temper.

“Did you think that was romantic?”

She pushed forward, her hands lifting as she crossed the distance between them, reaching up to grab hold of his cotton shirt, the rough feeling of the fabric under her fingers a reminder to her that he was here; he was alive and breathing and real and her hands shook as she felt her anger swell in crested waves.

“I didn-”

“Because it wasn't!”

She snapped as he started to speak, her hands shaking, body trembling. Everything felt hot, heated, like she had been dipped in boiling water and left to burn. She felt her breath come in short pants, her cheeks burning with a river of blood that are stained her pale skin pink. She felt her nerves light up, every inch of her body ignited with her fury, every part of her nerves on end as she snapped her gaze to the mismatched brown that seemed bewildered, confused, a small light of temper sparking deep in the abyss that was his eyes, the beauty of them returning as the self pitying look finally started to fade away from his features.

She pushed him then, harshly, against his body so that even he had to take a step back away from her.

“Big Bad Carson, So willing to throw himself into the line of fire. He’s so loyal, so caring, so brave…” Requiem cooed the words, her eyes closing as she made grand gestures with her hands, her wrists rolling as she spoke her anger into existence with short easy breaths. She felt it, this slew of words just raging from her as she rolled her eyes at the sound of her own voice, the words all thoughts that had plagued her, thoughts that awoke in the middle of the night as she had sat in the hospital waiting rooms, her room, moonlight pouring into her space as she found herself unable to sleep, unable to breath as she waited for word of his fate. All of her thoughts now were a lit with rage and the dam she had used to keep them back and in control was breaking with each new cut and bruise she discovered on his skin.

And there were many, to look at.

“Req-”

“Bull shit, Carson. I’ve never met a man as so self absorbed as you. You absolutely barbaric, uncaring. You don’t give a single shit about anything you do because Carson MOTHERFUCKING Dhouti is doing it, so it must be okay! You don’t give two fucks what your actions could do to others, you don’t care about anything but your own damned self-absorbed pride. You are narcissistic, arrogant, selfish, -”

_And Brilliant, Patient and when he wanted to be he could be funny and kind and sweet and overwhelming-_

And she had nearly lost him.

“Filthy, idiotic notions of grandeur-”

She hadn’t seen him, hadn’t been paying attention to his face as more and more of that light seemed to spill onto his features. The look was something more, something primal and hot and heady that seemed to rise from his gut. The small little smile was gone and in its place was a furrow in his brow and a scowl on his lips, something she only noted as Carson suddenly moved, his body moving easily through what must have been exquisite pain as his moved his hands, freezing fingers not yet getting the blood they needed cupping her neck and tilting her head back, before his lips met hers in a crash of emotions that nearly made her mind break as her knees buckled underneath at the ferocity of it.

She had almost lost him.

His lips felt like heaven against her, even with the spice of temper coating his lips. She moved, responding almost instantly as her hands find their way to his jacket, found their way back to the familiar paths on his body that had his form looming over her, his body pressed flush against hers as he struggles to pour every emotion he felt in his haggard, tired body onto her. Requiem accepted it all, despite her own waring emotions, her hands finding ink stands to pull him closer, to tangle herself in him further.

She was breathless when they parted, but she had made damn sure so was he.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” She snarled, or had attempted to. When she had spoke it had fallen out as a whimper, a low hum in her throat that sounded too much like a plea, and everyone knew Requiem DeAngelis did not BEG for shit. “Self sacrifice doesn’t suit you.”

“What was I supposed to do Requiem?”

The temper that flew from his words almost caught her off guard, the fire in his eyes (No, not fire, There was a storm behind the brown irises that called to her ocean like a siren’s song) alive and bright and crashing with flashes of emotion too strong for her to grasp in words.

“Was I supposed to Just let you run off, get married to some other guy? You were his, you were gonna be married in the fall and and… Fates, Req, how was I possibly supposed to-”

“Resist making everything about you?” Requiem taunted, with a frown pulling at her lips, and Carson frowned, a twin to hers, for all of a moment with her before he pressed forward again, taking her lips once more as he seemed to be kissing the frustration that roared through him out onto her, and nipped her lips with sharp fangs. His lips pressed against hers, only a fleeting moment, but his hands never moved, never allowed her to back away, even as he pulled back again to rest himself against her neck. His hands slid over her, moving from her neck to her body so that he could easily lift her, her feet on her very tip toes as he ever so kindly gave her the illusion she was still standing on her own two feet.

“And don’t act like you didn’t you cry for me. I could have sworn I heard you cry out my name. In fact, there may have even been a please involved.”

“I didn’t,” Requiem lied, quickly, impulsively… she already knew better than to think he would believe it.

“You’re imagining things. Should I add delusional to the list? Self absorbed? Stupid bastard?”

If she thought that one had been to far, she didn’t show it, and as it was Carson didn’t seem to care. There was something on his features, something that was light and soft, something that felt more like the slow burning fires she so enjoyed in the winter of Heaven’s Falls, the eternal burning flames of hell that made everything feel soft and hazy. Carson’s eyes traveled over her features, a long lasting look to her lips making his next move predictable.  
But it wasn’t his moves that caught her breath, it is those words, Words spoken in an accented tongue that rang heavenly over her mind. His tongue must have been made of silver and poems of old because she found herself fascinated with the way his lips moved around them, the way his mouth formed the words that sunk into her skin and made themselves a part of her blood.

“How about adding Mine, To that list?”

She kissed him then, her finger still in his hair to crash their lips together with a passive and distinct growl.

“‘Mine’ doesn’t do any more sacrificing”

His laughter spilled into her, his mouth still on her as he fumbled his promises that he wouldn't, and Requiem knew full well then that it was useless.

Carson would do anything to keep her. He had proved that with this ridiculous little stunt. He made light of it now, with his careless plea, (and she would count this as begging, because she didn’t ask to be his, ever, )made light of what it meant to be hers.

But that was fine.

She had a whole eternity to show him just how thoroughly Carson Dhouti belonged To Requiem DeAngelis.


End file.
